


switch

by soulofme



Series: sheith sentence prompts [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Body Swap, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Pining Shiro (Voltron), shiro is suffering as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 12:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofme/pseuds/soulofme
Summary: “This could be a lot worse, you know.”“You’re lactose intolerant. This is the worst it can be.”





	switch

**Author's Note:**

> sentence prompt #57: i'm trying, okay?

“This could be a lot worse, you know.”

It’s nearly painful to inject his voice with so much optimism, but Shiro’s doing his damn best. He's only half-lying, anyway. In his mind, this is the absolute worst case scenario. But Keith doesn't need to know that. Keith just has to think that he's not panicking. Not for one second.

“You’re lactose intolerant. This _is_ the worst it can be.” Okay,  _rude_.

Keith, of course, isn’t buying it. Shiro doesn't know why he begged for such a small mercy.

He crosses his arms over his stomach defensively and tries not to think about how much thinner and compact his body is. It's nearly impossible to avoid looking at Keith, but Shiro manages.

Because Keith is him.

And he is _Keith_.

Which, honestly, makes _no_ sense. But Shiro doesn’t really know how to explain this whole thing. Until twenty minutes ago, he’d been comfortable and happy in his own body.

But now he’s uncomfortable and waiting for the sweet embrace of death in Keith Kogane’s. Keith Kogane, who he’s been pining over since sixth grade. Keith Kogane, who forgot all about him until they literally ran into each other in a crowded airport.

Keith Kogane, who is currently standing in a tiny bathroom stall with him. Shiro can faintly hear the announcement for his flight’s departure. A part of him dies inside but he puffs his chest out and fills himself with all the false bravado he can.

“Look,” Shiro starts, and is instantly unsettled at the sight of his own eyes rolling skywards. “I don’t know how this happened, but we need to work together if we’re going to go back to normal. Let’s just take a breath and think this through. Sound good?”

“Can you not do all that inspirational leader shit when you’re in my body?” Keith bites out. Shiro sputters uselessly for a few moments before he drags a hand down his face.

Well, _Keith’s_ face. It turns out that God—or whatever higher being is up there—has a sense of humor.  _Let's stick Takashi Shirogane into the body of his first love. Yeah, that'll show the poor bastard_.

Shiro hates his life. All twenty years of it.

“Keith," he hisses. Again, a poor attempt at hiding his internal screaming.

“Wow,” Keith breathes, squinting his eyes. “I’m a fuckin’ nightmare when I’m pissed.”

A beautiful nightmare, Shiro thinks then, but feels like a creep when he realizes he's ogling his own damn body.

“Enough,” Shiro growls, mostly to himself but also at Keith. “You’re not helping.”

“You’re not exactly coming up with ways to fix this,” Keith says, crossing his arms and leaning back against the door. “If I remember correctly, _you_ were the one who dragged us in here.”

“I'm trying, okay?” Shiro replies instantly. Keith cocks an unamused brow. “That’s not the point, anyway. Like I said, we need to work this through together.”

“God,” Keith rolls his eyes as he shoves open the stall door.

Shiro scrambles to catch up to him. They’re back at the scene of the crime, and he almost wants to hide back in the stall again. But Keith’s giving him an expectant look, and Shiro realizes at once that’s not an option.

“Let me think,” he says, voice hoarse with stress, and Keith holds his hands up defensively before he wanders over to a nearby bench.

Shiro almost wants to laugh at how awkwardly he carries himself, clearly not used to Shiro’s additional weight and height. But then he remembers their predicament, and nothing’s funny anymore.

“Maybe we need to recreate the accident,” Keith says then, drumming his fingers on his thighs. “Shock our bodies back or something?”

“That…might work,” Shiro admits slowly.

Keith grins triumphantly and stands up, holding his arms out.

“Let’s do this, then.”

They run into each other at the same time, ignoring the confused looks of the people walking by. Shiro groans as his head knocks painfully into Keith’s. They end up flat on their asses, sore and still stuck in the other’s body.

“Alright, genius,” Shiro grunts, rubbing his aching skull. “Got a better idea?”

Keith huffs out an irritated breath and rolls onto his side. Shiro wants to warn him about all the germs he’s currently smushing his face into, but then decides he wants to watch the world burn instead and says nothing. He finds himself sliding down to lay on his back before he can help himself. He and Keith stare up at the obnoxiously bright lights above their heads, the sounds of the airport surrounding them.

“We’re fucked,” Keith whispers suddenly, and Shiro can’t agree more.


End file.
